Radio Frequency Data Communications (“RFDC”) is a technology that provides wireless interactive and real-time updates of inventory, shipments, or manufacturing applications over local-area and wide-area networked applications. Five frequently cited benefits to using RFDC are increased database accuracy at all times, reduced paperwork, real-time operations, higher productivity, and shorter order response times. RFDC is a communications technology for automatic identification and data capture that is typically used in tracking commercial goods, for example, manufacturing, warehousing, distribution, and logistics management. RFDC is often used with bar code scanning, or Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) to direct receiving, storage, retrieval, physical inventories, order picking, pickslot replenishment, shipping, tracking returns, labeling, and other applications. RFDC is also used on the factory floor for applications such as work-in-process tracking, and labeling, and in hospitals for tracking pharmaceuticals and medical supplies. On the retail side, radio frequency terminals are increasingly used for price verification, order entry at point of sale, and direct store delivery.
The most common approach to radio frequency implementation uses wireless terminals (either handheld or vehicle-mounted) that include a radio transmitter/receiver, keyboard, LCD display, and usually a bar code scanner. The terminals communicate with the master radio transceiver, also known as base station or wireless gateway, which receives and routes messages from the individual terminals to the radio frequency network controller, and also routes messages such as instructions and exceptions from the host system to the terminals.
Bar code technology is currently over thirty years old with various symbologies in use. The various symbologies include different standards and guidelines for use which optimize various features of the different symbologies for use in different applications. Examples of bar codes include: postal bar code which has tall and short bars, Interleaved Two of Five bar code which is typically used for printing on corrugated cartons, and Reduced Space Symbology (“RSS”) bar code, which is a form of two-dimensional bar code.